DayDreams
by Iyomai999
Summary: Chase has a series of daydreams over a series of days, but what will they tell him? And will he heed their advice? Sorry, bad summary but good story. T for now.
1. Infections and Swimsuits

1. Infections and Swimsuits

Chase was sitting in the deserted group office, chewing on the end of his pen gingerly. He was working on a crossword puzzle as golden-orange light streamed into the room through the blinds. Half of the puzzle was filled in with black ink, but he wasn't really interested in it.

His mind wandered freely among fluffy wave-caps of crystal blue waters. A sunset bled into the horizon as the sea spray licked at his face, cooling the beginnings of a sunburn. Lying on a surfboard as the waves rocked him always soothed his nerves when he was young, quelling any fire burning in his gullet. When he finally closed his eyes and laid the side of his face on the cool waxed surface of his board, he began to hear a far off whirring. Then, suddenly, a jet ski pulled up beside him and an arm reaches down to splash water onto his face. He jolted back, falling off into the warm pacific liquid that burned his lungs slightly from his surprised gasp of water. When he broke the water to confront his assailant, but the face he was met with was not at all what he expected.

It was a smirking House.

"You look like a drowned rat. Why did you jump in like that?" he joked sarcastically. Chase grabbed onto his board and glared at his boss.

"What the hell was that for? I could have drowned!" Chase lashed out halfheartedly. House rolled his eyes and shifted slightly in his seat.

"You're an Aussie, you're practically a dolphin. Why would I think you couldn't swim?" He held a thoughtful expression for a moment before his brow crumpled in a near unnoticeable fashion and he looked down to Chase. "You're fine though right?"

Chase's blush darkened, feeling very nervous under his mentor's concerned gaze. He suddenly noticed the intense ice blue eyes that chilled him even in the warm glow of the setting sun. Averting his gaze, his eyes slid down House's chest and appreciating the grayed forest of hair growing there. Although House was disabled, he was nicely toned without any noticeable excess body fat, which Chase appreciated nicely. When his gaze strayed to the older man's black and white swim shorts, he suddenly became aware of his obvious ogling. He blushed brightly and looked away.

"U-uhh... I..." he stuttered, feeling his heartbeat quicken and his throat tighten. A deep, rumbling chuckle sounded behind him, setting his cheeks aflame once again. House leaned down and softly gripped one of Chase's wrist, making the younger man turn.

"Come on, it's about to get dark. We should get on back to land." he said in a mock-serious tone, a smile twinkling in his eyes. "Wouldn't want the Wombat to get sick."

Their eyes locked together with a subtle intensity that left Chase tingling all over and his wrist electrified. Silently, House's eyes asked him for his trust, for some sign of reciprocation of his affections. Chase's breathing hitched and he smiled radiantly.

"All right." he finally responded, turning fully and pulling himself up behind House on the white jet ski. They both got situated before looking off at the sunset, four-inch high sun sending ribbons of orange crème into the lightly purpling sky. After a sweet and comfortable moment of appreciating the skyline, House turned to stare into Chase's ocean-blue irises that were soon half-lidded. They slowly inched toward each other until their lips softly brushed, sending electrical currents through both of them. After pulling apart, Chase blushed shyly and House smirked devilishly.

"C'mon, Wombat. Let's go." House chuckled over his shoulder with a hunger swimming in his eyes. As they zoomed off to a no doubt exciting night, Chase held fast to his knight on white jet ski.

"Chase? Cha~se? CHASE!" House's yell shattered Chase's fantasy and expelled him into reality. He flinched and dropped his pen and crossword booklet that had miraculously remained in his hands during his momentary nap. When he looked up at his boss, he was praying to god that he didn't say anything in his sleep as he often did.

"Yeah?" he yawned, his jaw stretching uncomfortably. House raised an eyebrow for a moment before he saw the rest of the team walking swiftly toward the room. The eyebrow returned to it's original position and he turned to the door as they entered the room. Thirteen opened her mouth right before getting cut off by House.

"Let me guess, our patient just had cardiac arrest and horrible white count?" House asked, grinning impishly. The three fellows gaped, looking like fish out of water. Chase chuckled quietly in the corner as he mused to himself in his mind. The others would never connect the dots as fast as House, they all knew that, yet they still became surprised whenever their boss showed them up. But not Chase, he kept up with House, just a step behind at the most. Intellectually, he was a level below his superior but he remained amazed with how large that level was. Taub was the one to break the stunned silence.

"Y-yeah... How did you-"

"It's an infection! Like I said before, but no one listened!" House whined, throwing a hand dramatically to his forehead. "Why hath thou forsaken me God with such ignorant ducklings?" Chase rolled his eyes and chose to spare his colleagues.

"The infection appears to be attacking his heart and the arteries. Since _we_ thought he had cancer earlier, his immune system was screwed because of the radiation. That allowed the virus to rampage through the body, but since it is attacking his heart first, it should be easier to figure out which virus it is." he announced with a practiced nonchalance, bending over to retrieve his book and pen from the floor. Everyone shifted their attention to the young Australian, lessened looks of surprise targeted him where he sat.

Chase controlled his urge to sigh in exasperation. Why did everyone have to assume that he wasn't clever? He had been working in the hospital for over six years, more than five of them under House's reign of tyranny, and yet they thought him the dunce of the team. He removed himself from his fuming as House loudly cleared his throat.

"Well now that the painstakingly obvious has been stated," A disappointed glare was shot at the three stooges standing by the door. "Go and figure out which infection he has!" he shooed them away then turned to Chase. "You, go home."

"What?" Chase exclaimed, surprised by his sudden dismissal. His mind went straight back to his dream, thus reintroducing his worries of his sleep-talking. Hell, he didn't even know what it meant, what would House get out of it.

"You look like the walking dead and you were sleeping in an back-breaking chair. You need sleep. I won't have you screwing up because the only thing you get out of your beauty sleep is you looks instead of rest." he paused for a moment, a faraway look in his eyes preceding a mischievous grin. "Gotta go, Wilson has food."

Chase was confused by so many things right at that moment. His dream of his boss coming to his rescue while his dream-self ogled him, the fact that he showed a slight amount of concern toward him, and the fact that he knew magically when Wilson had food for him to mooch. But what confused and scared Chase most of all was how his eyes were glued to his boss' denim covered ass as he limped quickly away. And all he could think about was a tight black and white swimsuit.


	2. Transplants and Photobooths

2. Transplants and Photo-booths

Robert Chase had never been particularly close to the Dean of Medicine at Princeton Plainsboro Teaching Hospital. It wasn't because he found her intimidating because of her authority in the workplace, nor was it because he found her repulsive (personality or body-wise). He wasn't entirely sure that morning when he drove into work, but standing in her office while she fought with his boss gave him insight into his dislike for the woman.

"House, you can't just assume that because your patient's kidneys are failing that they get to jump to the top of the transplant list!" Cuddy screeched, her high-pitched voice piercing Chase's poor eardrums.

"Dialysis will only keep him alive if not conflicting with any other meds! To save his life we have to give him some of those meds! I'm a doctor it's kinda what I do, you may be unfamiliar with the concept." House sniped back.

Cuddy huffed and fixed a glare on House, but the corners of her lips quirked up. This didn't go by Chase unnoticed. It was the flick to the switch, illuminating his reason for disfavoring the woman. She was constantly and plainly enamored with House, but totally unaware that she was so obvious about it. The dean fluttered her eyelashes at House as she bit back with sickly-sweet sarcasm, churning Chase's stomach. House seemed either oblivious to her flirtation or uninterested, for his reaction was to calmly ask (or command, since this _is _House we're talking about) for his patient to top the transplant list. A moment of sighing and complaining later, Cuddy finally caved and agreed.

"Fine, but I will not say anything to aide your efforts to persuade the transplant committee after the fact." she warned him, then turned to Chase. "Please do everything to find out what's wrong as soon as possible."

Chase nodded once and walked out of the office, not bothering to make sure whether House followed him or not. His vision was flickering to red around the edges, his anger was so strong. Eventually he found himself alone in the locker room, the silence washing over him and cooling his nerves slightly. But the moment his mind wandered back to her antics, a flash of fiery anger exploded within him and lashed out. He wildly pounded his fist into the nearest locker door, the repetition slowly melting his fury away. When he finally stopped and slumped onto the bench behind him, panting from his enraged exertion.

Looking up at the poor, mangled metal surface littered with dents, Chase felt that the release of his anger was hollow. Even unnecessary to be honest. Pain registered in the back of his mind, pounding in his knuckles but he ignored it. The tracks of his train of thought veered off and sailed away to a hazy scene as he laid down. His eyelids drooped shut as he let his imagination overtake him in his weakened state.

Bursts of sugary smells assaulted his senses; cotton candy, ice cream, corn dogs, candied apples, etc. He looked around to find himself lost within a crowd of faceless strangers, alone. A sinking feeling dropped heavily in the pit of his stomach, weighing upon his knees to make them shake a little. As he felt his lungs squeeze and his ears pound, a strong hand latched onto his wrist out of no where and pulled him out of the throng.

When his senses expanded and he could breath again, Chase took a deep gulp of air to relax his lungs. But as soon as he caught his breath, the hand pulled him away again. As they moved quickly among the people around them and stands selling fatty foods, Chase looked around. Chattering, bells and whistles, and music mingled through the air. Stands for food and games were in rows on both sides, lines of young children and their parents crowded before each of them. Over the tops of them, he could see spinning rides and tracks from roller coasters reaching into the sky. Then he realized he was at a summer carnival, being dragged around by a stranger.

All of a sudden, he was pushed through a curtain into a very small space. He looked around to find that he was sitting in a photo-booth, then the stranger joined him. When he finally got a glimpse of their face, he found himself unsurprised to be staring into a pair of warm ice-blue eyes. A cane was hefted onto their laps and a leg moved full into the booth with a strained grunt, then a unshaven grin dazzled Chase's brain.

"You okay now? Wouldn't want you fainting and getting run over by that mob out there." House chuckled. Chase rolled his eyes and smiled faintly.

"You're the one who dragged me around without even telling me who you were! I thought I was being abducted!" he protested halfheartedly. Chase felt a warm sensation bubbling in the back of his throat, making him feel giddy. He hadn't felt that way since long ago... and he had missed it.

"I was rushing to your rescue! How unappreciative!" House mock squawked indignantly.

"I think you mean you were _limping_ to my rescue. Hard to appreciate that." he jeered, a faint blush gracing his cheeks at the thought of House coming to his rescue. House rolled his eyes at the remark and turned to the camera in front of them.

"Well, since we're here..." he trailed off, sticking his hand into Chase's pocket. The young doctor shrieked and jumped, surprised by the sudden assault. House removed his hand with a jingle and opened it to show the blonde the quarters residing in his palm.

"Did you think I was coping a feel or something?" he asked, smirking and staring into sea-green eyes. Chase's face exploded into color, making him look away. As House deposited the coins, Chase looked to the camera and forced himself to smile.

The first flash captured their regular smiles, House's cocky smirk and Chase's shy grin. But as the flashes continued, Chase noticed House moving closer to him in the already cramped booth. As the second flash blinded them, House had snaked his arm around Chase's waist. He jumped slightly and looked up into smoldering blue eyes. His eyelids drooped as he felt House's warm breath on his cheeks and the third picture was taken. Chase felt the seconds bleed away as time was forgotten between the two doctors, floating in their own world. House's eyes glanced down to Chase's lips and a smirk blossomed on the older man's face. Soon Chase was tasting sugary cotton candy on House's slightly chapped lips and keening in response to stubble rubbing roughly against his smooth skin. Electricity coursed through their connection and sent waves of prickled sensations into his veins. But as the fourth flash went off the light enveloped everything and he felt the tug of reality pulling him from fantasy.

The locker room bled back into his vision, only with one difference. House, leaning over him with a mixed look of amusement and indifference. Chase sat up quickly, trying to keep his face from portraying any guilt, while House just glanced at the mutilated locker then back to him.

"Did the locker make fun of your hair?" House asked sardonically, raising an eyebrow.

Chase flushed and looked down at his faintly throbbing hand, hollowly realizing he probably fractured a knuckle. He heard House walk over to his side, but he jumped when a nimble-fingered hand reach out to grab it. Chase worried for a moment what his boss' intentions were until he felt those fingers rubbing around his wound soothingly. He looked up to find House's face apathetic but his eyes swirling with concern.

"You should get this wrapped." House threw out, almost sounding as if it were an afterthought.

As he limped away, Chase was wistfully wishing he had those pictures from the carnival photo-booth.


	3. Worms and Butterfly Nets

3. Worms and Butterfly Nets

Screaming filled the small clinic room when Chase entered in the early morning. The chart on the door listed mundane symptoms and personal information he could honestly care less about. Another patient amongst the stream he had been riding all morning, diagnosing runny noses and pulled muscles with a detached consciousness. He watched himself handle overreacting mothers, delusional elders, and the occasional junkie with a mask of warmth and professionalism. But behind it he felt tepid.

Chase chose to work his clinic hours in the mornings to avoid House related distractions. Not the patients since he knew his colleagues were more than capable of handling them without him if an emergency arose, but the doctor himself. Since the older man never stepped foot in the hospital until well after 10:00 AM, it gave him sufficient time to collect himself from his dreams of each previous night.

Each and every night, Chase found himself falling asleep to recollections of his fantasies during the day and continuing them on through the night. Each day his daydreaming would end on an innocent note, a sweet kiss or a passionate stare, but when he closed his eyes to sleep his imagination exploded. Entire hours spent in a perpetual state of lust and passion, writhing in his sheets moaning softly to no one until he was slicked with a layer of sweat in the morning. When his shrill alarm woke him from his dream each morning he thanked God that he lived alone and had a shower so close to his bedroom.

As he calmly listened to his screaming patient's ravings about how he had done nothing wrong, eaten nothing different, gone no where new, and so on an so forth, a serene haze ghosted through his vision. Green grassy hills rolled out under his feet, clear blue skies stretched over his head, and a fresh clean breeze filled his body and expanded his mind out past the horizon. He could feel the warm rays of the shining sun on his lightly tanned skin as he took in his surroundings slowly. Chase stood within a large meadow surrounded by a forest exuding a sort of friendly warding. Colorful wildflowers dotted the sea or green like accents instead of distractions and highlighted the breeze with a sweet scent. But most beautifully of all, Chase took in the butterflies fluttering around him.

Everywhere, wings flapped and vibrant colors winked at him as the dancers of the sky went about their day peacefully. Blues, greens, reds, yellows, and oranges played hide-and-seek behind light grays and browns coyly drawing a soft gasp from the doctor. A living rainbow flitted around him and brushed against his skin occasionally, soft wings feeling so frail yet beating strongly. Chase feared to blink in case this sight may disappear in a brilliant wisp and be lost forever. But as his eyes protested their dryness, he heard a brush of grass to his right. An invisible hand squeezed his heart and he blinked his eyes feverishly as his mind supplied an explanation for the noise. What he turned to find was not at all what he had expected.

A squirrel bounded across the meadow jovially, bobbing through the mid-calf high grass back into the forest without a care.

Chase released a breath he hadn't known he'd held with a disappointed stare. A squirrel? Really? His spirits plummeted as his high hopes dropped him into a cool pool of dissatisfaction. A small flicker of hope began to dim within him as a shadow flickered over him in an instant and a whisper of something moving quick through the air mingled with the chirping birds and buzzing bees. Suddenly something covered his entire head, causing him to yelp and jump. He tangled with the mysterious item covering his face when he realized what it was.

A butterfly net. Someone "caught" him in a butterfly net!

A smile broke out and warmed his face with a light blush. He knew just the man who would have the childish audacity to do something so immature. Chase turned around and pressed his face to the netting so he could peer through it and his smile grew even more at what he saw.

"Hey, House." he laughed, ignoring the fact he probably looked ridiculous.

"Well, hi there. Done freaking out already?" the older man inquired with a smirk.

Chase rolled his eyes but couldn't quell his grin. He felt a warm pressure in the back of his throat that made him want to giggle like a schoolgirl, but he knew too well what that would bring upon him since House was there. His feelings weren't hard to solve, like a ten-piece puzzle, just needed enough pieces to see the picture. Not to mention a three year old could figure it out as well.

"Excuse me for being startled when something just suddenly caught me. I assumed that it was a normal reaction for us mere mortals." he shot back, a smirk ringing in his voice.

House returned the smirk and lifted his net, allowing Chase an unaltered view of his face. House was wearing safari apparel; tan shorts and short sleeved shirt, hiking boots, and even a hat to match. Chase would have laughed if it were anyone else, but he couldn't get over how hot House made it look. His eyes trailed down long denim-less legs and strong arms. When House shifted his weight to his good leg, Chase caught a glimpse of his scar but didn't say anything. Why ruin the moment with something that didn't matter to him?

"With your hair, I doubt you could be considered a mere mortal. But I didn't come to chat," House announced, reaching to his back to pull another butterfly net out of nowhere. "Here. To the hunt!"

"Is that why you dressed up like the Crocodile Hunter?" Chase chuckled and took the net from him. "To _hunt _some butterflies?"

House smirked at him as if to say "Would you expect anything less from me?" Chase smiled and chuckled. He looked out to the field and saw that the flock had thinned, but several brightly colored fliers had remained. They rushed out and all that was heard was jovial laughter.

Several minutes later, they had caught and released every butterfly until they eventually flew away. In their exhaustion, Chase and House fell down on the ground next to one another panting heavily. They looked over to each other and burst into more laugh. As they calmed down, their eyes met again and the space between them disappeared. Fingers curled around each other, eyes locked, a now cane-less hand cupping a cheek, and a hand covering it. Warm breath ghosted across Chase's cheeks and soft lips lightly nipped at his bottom one. As they parted for breath, Chase closed his eyes and smiled lazily.

"Doctor?" He heard. "Doctor Chase?!" Chase blinked rapidly as House morphed into the purple-faced man screaming at him. He deflated faster than an overfilled balloon suddenly undone. As the ranting patient slowly became louder, Chase's patience dwindled. Soon enough, he snapped.

"Sir! You may have done nothing differently, as you have stressed, but that doesn't make change anything!" he yelled, shutting the man up. "The same lunch you've been eating for years gave you a parasite that is slowly eating away at your intestines. So the longer you sit here yelling at me, the less time we have to get it out. Now if you don't mind," he snarled, walking to the door and opening it. "I'll schedule your gutting." He walked out and slammed the door behind him, catching the attention of everyone in the Clinic. His fury clouded his ability to give two shits, so he stalked up to the Nurse's Station and slapped down the clipboard, informing the head nurse of the procedure his patient required.

As he turned to storm out, he saw House chuckling in the glass exit. His anger shriveled up as the cool blue eyes washed over him like a calm stream. When he walked by him, his face flushed brightly and he felt something warm and familiar brush up against his hand. Something that had been holding a butterfly net.


	4. Lupus and Neckties

4. Lupus and Neckties

Chase hated Dr. Allison Cameron sometimes. Like the way Foreman hates how he's turning into House, how Cuddy hates House's antics, or how House hates a boring patient. The little things he could overlook, moral ramblings and patient meddling, they happened enough to be bland to him. But while most would find those flaws important, he focused on matters that hit closer to the heart.

Her affections were far more than fickle, they were downright erratic. Flip-flopping between a juvenile crush on House and an idea that she could easily get into Chase's pants. It would never happen though, no matter how attractive everyone thought she was, Chase knew that her heart was too scarred and hard for there to be any chance of real happiness. Her flirtation was obnoxious to the point of infuriating, giving Chase the urge to trip her in the lobby. Childish, yes, but it would feel oh so good.

"Chase! Are you listening to me?" Cameron yelled, snapping her fingers in front of his face. Chase blinked and looked to her, quickly quelling his usual annoyance with her way of getting his attention. He had, in fact, been trying to ignore her, but it never seemed to work. She was rambling about her new boy toy or something else irrelevant to him.

"Yes. You're excited that Aaron is coming back from Washington, where he was regaling everyone on his mastery in cardiology." he drawled, inspecting his nails like those girls do in the annoying teenager shows on Oxygen. Cameron glared at him for a moment and was about to go off into another tangent until House burst into the room.

"Morning my slaves!" he announced, but stopped short twisting his head about to survey the room. "Where's Blackula today? Sleeping in in his coffin of misery?"

Chase chuckled and Cameron rolled her eyes, sighing in annoyance. Chase gave her a subtle look as she turned to House. That was another thing that irritated him. Her genuine vexation with House's antics and humor, which seemed to only fuel her mission to change him. Chase didn't want him to change, apart from his addiction. He liked House _for_ his mischief and dry humor. You take away those and you're left with a boring doctor.

"He's out with the flu." Chase cut in, interrupting Cameron's complaining and catching House's attention. "A bad case, apparently doctors can't remember to get their shots."

House and Cameron stared at him for a moment, minutely shocked from his stark sarcasm and subtle bitterness. And why shouldn't he get to be bitter? Stuck with Cameron all day while she gabs and gabs about her boyfriend? Tripping her on a flight of stairs was getting more and more appealing. House stared at Chase for a moment and a smirk soon graced his face.

"Well, since duckling number two is out, number three will have to step up for him!" he exclaims jovially, turning to a surprised Dr. Cameron. "Number three," House dropped a case file in her arms, causing her to flinch in shock. "Go chat up our new guinea pig, then after they lie to you, run a blood panel and hook 'em up to some steroids."

"Why can't-" Cameron started, glancing over at Chase.

"He's busy." House cut her off with a tone of finality, earning a glare of defiance, but no protest. She stormed off, heels clicking loudly down the hall. When the door shut be hind her, House turned to the younger doctor with a blank stare.

"What's eating at you today?" he asked, without a smirk or a raised eyebrow. This was a sarcastically worded question wrapped in an air of concern and seriousness. Chase blushed but didn't look away, captivated by those piercing blue eyes. The subtle worry melted the cold facade house normally wore and icy eyes washed away to become endless oceans. And Chase just wanted to get lost at sea. He snapped out of his ogling and sighed in irritation.

"Cameron." House's mask refroze and he smirked.

"Figured, what'd she do this time?"

"She couldn't shut up about her new boy toy. I got irritated." Chase answered, trying to seem aloof as he reigned in his annoyance. He didn't fool House though, earning a smirk and a twinkle of blue.

"Well, try to avoid her gabby claws for the night, Cuddy is making me go to some fundraiser." House said, walking towards his office. Chase smiled and rolled is eyes.

"So obviously I'll have to go too?" he asked, turning to the older man. House stopped with a hand on the door and turned to look over his shoulder.

"Of course, how else could I survive the boredom?" he smirked saucily, pushing the door open before Chase could react.

He blushed and colorful images flashed across his vision. Blood red carpeting laid beneath a mahogany bar, tables, gold upholstered chairs and stools, and a spotlighted mini stage. Red and gold wallpaper circled the room, the gold giving a dull sheen in the low lighting reflected in the mirror behind the bar. Clean cut men in form fitting suits chatted up women in classy, yet eye-catching dresses of deep colors holding thin glasses filled with champagne. Classic jazz from the band on the stage flowed through the air seamlessly, mingling smoothly with the low murmur from the patrons. A picture perfect club right out of the 50's.

Chase's eyes widened in awe, taking in the room and how out of place he felt. He looked down at himself and found he was wearing a cream suit, light blue button-up shirt, and a dark gray tie. A single red rose was pinned to his lapel, mingling with the scent of sweet liquors and cigarette smoke. His golden hair was slicked back with a single lock dangling down between his eyebrows and he could see there wasn't any gel in it. As he was occupied with his new apparel, a slow ballad streamed from the band and a strong hand grasped his arm.

He turned to find House, breathtaking in his new clothes. A dark gray pin-stripe suit, black shirt, blood red tie, and a dark gray fedora with a black ribbon all gave him a striking appearance. Others around them whispered as Chase smiled and House's hand slid down to interlock their fingers, but Chase couldn't care less. The rough palm rubbing in his hand was the only thing keeping him from floating up on a cloud of delight. House took a step back and bowed slightly.

"May I have this dance?" he asked staring up at Chase as he kissed the back of the young doctor's hand. Electricity surged through the contact and set Chase's cheeks alight, burning bright pink. He stuttered slightly before nodding.

House swept him over to the dance floor, a strong arm around his waist and a hand gripping his own. Chase burrowed his face into House's in embarrassment, he couldn't believe he stuttered like a teenage girl! What was wrong with him? A deep rumble shook House and brought Chase out of his personal pity party to find the older man smirking.

"What?" he asked, indignantly. House's smirk just widened and he leaned down closer to Chase's face, warm are tickling his cheeks.

"You know, you're just too cute when you blush." he whispered, pecking both of the blonde's cheeks. Chase gaped and flushed, only making House trail lingering kisses down his neck. A soft moan escaped Chase's lips and House moved back up to lock his lips in a hot, passionate kiss. Lips molded together and danced intimately. When they broke for air, House pulled his tie up to brush it against Chase's cheek.

"Oh look, you're a chameleon." he chuckled. "Think I could get you any redder?" House's eyes trailed south and Chase squeaked. He grabbed the red tie and forced House to look up.

"No, I don't!" he squeaked in embarrassment, pulling on House's tie to press their lips together again. He lost himself in the slightly chapped lips before a puff of smoke clouded his vision and everything went white.

Chase fell out of his chair and face first onto the floor. He shook his head, trying to collect himself, when someone walked up in front of him. As his face whipped up, he found a faceful of crotch five inches from his nose. Chase froze and slowly looked up to see House smirking lusciously down at him, a red tie in his hand. Suddenly House lassoed Chase's head with the tie and pulled him to his feet by his neck, their bodies so close clothing rustled against each other.

"By the way," he breathed, minty breath filling Chase's nose. "Its a black tie event."

Chase mentally hyperventilated as his boss watched his blush rise. _Did he read my mind? How did he get the red tie? Why hasn't he kissed me yet?!_ As House's hand slackened and his eyes slipped to Chase's dry lips, Cameron burst into the room. Chase whipped his head around to face her and House calmly took the tie off of him. Cameron gave them a confused look, but didn't bother asking what was going on.

"He has Lupus." she said, handing House a folder with test results. He read them over quickly and nodded.

"Yup, seems that way." When Cameron didn't move he gave her a look. "You know what to do, or do you need me to spell it out?"

She blushed and skittered out of the room, looking as confused leaving as she did entering. House chuckled and Chase released a deep breath. That was way too awkward. House turned with a smoldering stare and a smirk.

"See you tonight." he said and walked into his office.

Chase just stood there wondering what the hell was going on that day.

Whew! This one took me forever! It's a bit longer than usual so I tried harder to wrap this chap up, but if it seems to abrupt tell me and I'll work on it. There should be only one or two more chapters, but if you want to suggest a new day dream I will consider them. Reviews give me energy!


	5. Self-Diagnosis and Saunas

**Sorry for this chapter taking so long. Life felt like standing in the middle of the road and mooning me, so I had to run him over. Thanks for all the reviews!~ They make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside, not to mention more motivated to write faster.**

5. Self-Prognosis and Saunas

House sat in his office and thought to himself, forehead etched with consternation. All day he was stuck with his lackeys running around whining about some new patient, but he had much more important things to be worried about. He had been very busy with his once true love, online porn sites, the night before and found himself with a very disconcerting situation.

He couldn't get it up.

No matter what he tried he just couldn't. Surfing from site to site and nothing could do the job, not even his last resorts. Races from East to West, positions even he'd never heard of, fetishes that gave choir kids the shivers, and even his dirty little secret, gay porn.

Now, House always liked the reputation of lecher his coworkers painted him with, since it kept most of them away, but he didn't always want an easy hooker to get down and dirty with. It was obvious, to those paying attention, from his apparent "obsession" with Cuddy that easy really wasn't what he wanted but even she couldn't light his fire. Sitting in front of his computer frustrated beyond all compare, House was just about to rip his hair out when he found something that he couldn't believe. A picture of a very wet blonde man lying on the beach in nothing but a Union Jack speedo. And can you imagine House's surprise when he recognized him.

"Chase?" he wondered aloud, surprise rippling his forehead. Of course, only one thing could be more surprising than finding a mostly nude, yet surprisingly tasteful, photo of his Australian lacky online.

And that was finding a not entirely unwelcome bulge in his pants because of said photo.

House sat in front of his computer for several minutes staring blankly at the picture on the screen, so many different things shouting at him. Little voices echoing in his ears, whispering how hot the blonde looked. His golden hair with a coppery shine from the deep sunset. Warm blue eyes that seemed to swallow the mystery and iridescence of the entire ocean. Soft skin stretched tautly over sinewy muscles tough from habits of playing sports as a younger man, holding a golden glow that highlighted each and every curve. An expanse of chest that sported nary a hair, smooth and blemishless.

House's mouth went dry and his vision blurred, a gray haze enshrouding him. He let himself be pulled into the fog, feeling the humid heat drag him along to an unknown destination. Finally the mist thinned and he found himself in a small room panelled in wood. Benches were attached to either side of the room and a wooden box excreting more steam was nestled between them. He looked down at himself to find only a white towel wrapped around his waist, barely reaching mid-thigh. His sharp mind connected the clues and he suddenly knew where he was. A sauna.

"Why the hell am I in a-" House began to mutter before a glass door behind him opened. He turned to find another man wrapped in a towel, with extremely familiar eyes, hair, muscles...

"Hey, House." Chase greeted with a small, warm smile.

"-Sau...na... Hey." he answered slowly, looking a little like a gaping fish.

"Something wrong?" Chase asked, full, pink lips pursing in a frown. He walked over to sit opposite of House, but the older doctor saw so much more in the hazy room. The way his hips swayed slightly with each step, making the soft towel shift lower. The soft, yet strong muscles in his shoulders and back shifting almost imperceptibly like a smooth dance beneath his golden skin. House's mouth watered as his eyes raked across lean legs and arms, built by light but regular exercise and running all over the hospital. A hairless expanse of flesh spread across his chest and conjoined with a gentle collarbone. A column of neck that begged House to kiss it, nip at it, mark it for his own. His gaze travelled up to his strong jaw, covered in blonde stubble, his delicious lips, kissable cheeks, and eyes that swallowed him whole. His lips moved and brought House out of his blatant oogling.

"What?" he asked dumbly, not at all paying attention to what the blonde was saying. Chase smiled and rolled his eyes.

"I asked if you were all right." House could practically feel his pupils dilating.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." he chattered quickly, kicking himself mentally. Chase stared into his eyes until something seemed to click and a sultry smirk stretched across his face. House swallowed.

"Really? Are you sure?" Chase stood up and stepped over to sit next to House, clearly invading his personal space. "There has been a bug going..." A whisp of breath warmed his ear and sent a shiver rolling down his spine. "...around."

"Mm, I'm good." he groaned softly. Chase leaned over in front of him, positioning them face-to-face barely a couple inches apart.

"Oh? But you look a little flushed." he whispered, pressing his cheek to House's. "And warm too."

"Well," He cleared his throat and turned, their noses brushing. "We _are _in a sauna."

"Hmm, true." Eyes locked and slowly, House's barriers weakened. He was always the one chasing others, filled with bravado and cocky self-assurance. How did he end up switching places with the pretty-boy? A sudden rush of strength filled him, confidence tensing his muscles. His trade-mark mischievous smirk alighted his face and Chase's eyes widened in surprise. A quick tug pulled the smaller man onto his good leg and into his arms.

"Sneaky little Brit, aren'tcha?" Chase blushed and frowned.

"I'm Austra-" House silenced him with a heated kiss, fueled with long pent up lust. He poured his feelings into it, hoping the younger doctor would get the message. House pulled back to catch his breath, catching a look at Chase's face. Looking thoroughly snogged, his eyes were clouded and his lips parted. His chest rose in time with his panting and his arms had found their way around House's neck.

"House..." he moaned, sending a thrill sizzling in House's veins. House smiled faintly.

"My name is Greg." Chase started and looked up at him with a stare House had never been on the receiving end of before. So much emotion. So intense he could taste it on his tongue.

"Greg." Chase sighed, smile sweetly. That smile when straight through House and right to his groin.

"Oh god." He pounced on the young man and ravished his mouth.

Open-mouthed kisses, filled with tangling tongues, and bit lips. Swollen lips panted for breath and House trailed down to attack his neck. Kiss after kiss, moving south until he earned a particularly potent moan. He smirked and sucked hard, nursing the forming bruise with a gentle lick. Hands roamed everywhere they could reach. Shoulders, ribs, abs, chest, hair, and eventuallywas blocked by the moist towel. House smirked into their kiss and slipped his hand beneath the soft fabric. Sliding his rough hand along the thigh to grip a cheek, making Chase groan wantonly. House pulled back to smirk at the reaction and massaged with his hand to get the blonde to writhe slightly.

"Greg... I need you," Chase moaned, grasping at salt and pepper hair. "Please."

House shivered and was just about to give in to his primal side, when the steam thickened. His vision was whited out by the warm mist and he couldn't feel Chase any longer. Air filled his hands and his stomach dropped as he felt himself falling. He jolted awake in his office again, his desktop filled with dropping photos of motorcycles and sports cars. House ran a hand over his face and sighed. His door opened and he turned to find his team walking in with assorted looks. Cameron looked frustrated, Foreman was puzzled, and Chase looked thoughtful.

"What?" House asked, reigning in his breathing and crossing his legs to cover his "personal" situation.

"The patient diagnosed himself." Chase answered, a wistful tone to his voice. House looked over at him with a question plain on his face and Chase continued. "Turns out he was keeping certain symptoms to himself and figured out what he had before we could get the whole story from him. He has amylodosis." House thought for a moment, nodding slightly.

"Hmm, have you started the treatment?" Cameron perked up.

"Yes, he's responding well and he'll be fine in a couple of days." she cut in before Chase could respond, earning a frown from House. He brushed it aside and replaced it with a simple bored look.

"All right, go home and find me something fun tomorrow." They began to file out as he muttered to himself. "Self diagnosis... He's not the only one."

Chase turned back to catch House's gaze with a curious look, hope swirling in the back. He left moments after and left House in contemplation.

Now what?


End file.
